Jin Guangyao/Relationships
Family Meng Shi Meng Shi was Jin Guangyao's mother. Although they lived in an at-times violent brothel, she raised her son with love. She gifted him with books on cultivation and swordsmanship in the hopes that he would grow up to be a great cultivator. Novel, Chapter 105 She often waited for Jin Guangshan, the father of her child, to return, buy her freedom, and accept Jin Guangyao into the Lanling Jin Sect. Novel, Chapter 48 Unfortunately, Jin Guangshan considered Meng Shi's literacy a sign of trouble, and chose to forget her instead. Novel, Chapter 118 Meng Shi died of illness when Jin Guangyao was a teenager. Jin Guangyao deeply loved her, to the extent that he built a statue of her likeness in the Guanyin Temple to ensure that she would have a better life through people's worship. He delayed his escape and ultimately lost his life because of his desire to take her coffin with him. Novel, Chapter 105 Qin Su Qin Su fell in love with Jin Guangyao after be saved her life during the Sunshot Campaign. She pursued him, refusing to speak ill of his origins, and he eventually returned her affections. Novel, Chapter 47 Her father Qin Cangye was initially hesitant due to Jin Guangyao's background, but he eventually agreed to the match. Still, fearing further delays, they consummated their relationship before their marriage. Novel, Chapter 106 From the outside, their marriage was envied, as Jin Guangyao never had affairs and cared deeply for his wife. In reality, shortly before their wedding, Qin Su's mother confessed to Jin Guangyao that Qin Su was not her husband's daughter, but the result of rape by Jin Guangshan, making Qin Su and Jin Guangyao half-siblings. Though disturbed by the revelation, Jin Guangyao continued with the wedding, afraid to cause a falling out between Jin Guangshan and Qin Cangye. Additionally, by the time he knew of their relationship, Qin Su was already pregnant – and, due to his childhood, Jin Guangyao was extremely familiar with the way the cultivation world scorned women and children for the sins of their fathers. He never touched her again after the wedding. Novel, Chapter 106 Nie Huaisang eventually bribed Madam Qin's maid Bicao to give Qin Su a letter that revealed the truth. Qin Su was so horrified that she vomited and lost all composure. Jin Guangyao tried to calm her down, insisting that he had genuinely loved her, that he had wanted to hide the truth and treat her well. When she refused to listen, he sealed several of her meridians and took her into their treasure vault to rest. Novel, Chapter 48 Jin Guangyao begged Qin Su to tell him who gave her the letter, but she refused. Jin Guangyao assured her that he would send her to travel with Qin Cangye,Novel, Chapter 47 but she ultimately committed suicide in front of the other sects. Novel, Chapter 50 Although Wei Wuxian initially suspected that Jin Guangyao had convinced Qin Su to kill herself,Novel, Chapter 50 he later suspected that Qin Su had chosen her fate on her own. Novel, Chapter 86 Nevertheless, Jin Guangyao listed Qin Su among the people he had killed, implying that he still considered himself indirectly responsible. Novel, Chapter 108 Jin Rusong Jin Guangyao was said to have dearly loved his son, and tore down the sect of the man who killed Jin Rusong in revenge. Novel, Chapter 47 However, Jin Guangyao later admitted that he shivered in fright at the sight of Jin Rusong,Novel, Chapter 106 and that even if their son had not been killed, he would have had to die. Novel, Chapter 47 Sect Leader Yao speculated that Jin Guangyao feared his son would have severe disabilities due to his incestuous relationship with Qin Su, and had directly murdered Jin Rusong as a result. The man who killed Rusong had been framed, as he was a political opponent of Jin Guangyao's. Novel, Chapter 86 While Jin Guangyao did list Jin Rusong among the people he had killed, he also listed Qin Su, whom he had not murdered. Thus, it is unknown whether Jin Guangyao actually killed his son, or merely felt responsible for his death. Novel, Chapter 108 Jin Zixuan Although Jin Guangyao and Jin Zixuan were half-brothers born on the same day, they received starkly different treatment. While Jin Zixuan was loved by both his parents, Jin Guangshan never once demonstrated love to Jin Guangyao, even ordering him kicked down the stairs of Carp Tower when the boy first approached the Lanling Jin Sect on the day of Jin Zixuan's birthday. Novel, Chapter 48 Novel, Chapter 106 Jin Guangyao was therefore intensely jealous of Jin Zixuan, as Jin Zixuan was praised despite his arrogant and condescending behavior, while Jin Guangyao was still disparaged despite his smiles and kind actions. Additionally, Jin Zixuan had a happy family and loving marriage, a sharp contrast to Jin Guangyao's son born of incest with a wife who turned out to be his sister. Novel, Chapter 106 Jin Guangyao confessed to inadvertently instigating Jin Zixuan's death by informing his brother of the ambush on Qiongqi Path. However, he maintained that he merely wished to increase difficulties for Jin Zixuan's part, as the conflict was between his cousin and brother-in-law. He had not expected the Wei Wuxian's loss of control that killed Jin Zixuan and Jin Zixun. Novel, Chapter 106 After becoming Chief Cultivator, Jin Guangyao allowed Jin Zixuan's murals to stand alongside his own. As prior precedent decreed that he should denigrate the deeds of his late brother to render himself more impressive, his actions indicate that, at the very least, he likely did not harbor hatred towards his brother. Novel, Chapter 47 Jin Ling Jin Guangyao helped raise his nephew alongside Jiang Cheng. Whenever Jiang Cheng was too strict with Jin Ling, Jin Ling relied on Jin Guangyao to comfort him. Novel, Chapter 47 Although Jin Ling was among those taken hostage at the Guanyin Temple, Jin Guangyao assured his nephew that he would be released without harm so long as he obeyed his commands. Novel, Chapter 99 Once Jin Guangyao was initially captured, Jin Ling was horrified to discover Jin Guangyao's role in Jin Zixuan's death. He rushed at his uncle, screaming to know why, when Jin Guangyao seized the opportunity to escape by taking Jin Ling hostage. He held a guqin string to Jin Ling's neck, but was stopped by the arrival of Nie Mingjue's fierce corpse. Novel, Chapter 106 Despite his horror, Jin Ling shouted at his uncle to run,Novel, Chapter 107 and shed considerable tears after Jin Guangyao's death. Remembering how Jin Guangyao once gave him his dog Fairy, Jin Ling could not believe Jin Guangyao's kindness was all a lie. Novel, Chapter 110 Mo Xuanyu Mo Xuanyu was another half-brother of Jin Guangyao, brought to Carp Tower by Jin Guangshan sometime after the death of Jin Zixuan, an act Jin Guangyao perceived as a threat.Novel, Chapter 49 At first, the two seemed to have a close relationship, as Jin Guangyao allowed him inside his secret treasure room. Novel, Chapter 50 Unfortunately, Mo Xuanyu was developed romantic feelings towards his brother Jin Guangyao. Novel, Chapter 47 As a result, Jin Guangyao drove Mo Xuanyu back to Mo Village, where the Mo family's abuse eventually worsened Mo Xuanyu's mental health until he was willing to sacrifice himself to bring back Wei Wuxian. Novel, Chapter 2 Despite their history, Jin Guangyao treated Mo Xuanyu politely upon his return to Carp Tower for the Discussion Conference,Novel, Chapter 47 until he realized that "Mo Xuanyu" had spied on him in paperman form. Novel, Chapter 50 Jin Zixun Jin Zixun initially consider his cousin's origins an embarrassment, and in a fit of fury he even threw liquor on Jin Guangyao's robes. Novel, Chapter 72 However, the two's relationship improved considerably before his death, to the point that Jin Zixun referred to him as "A-Yao." Novel, Chapter 76 Jin Guangshan Although Jin Guangshan was Jin Guangyao's biological father, he never loved Jin Guangyao. When Jin Guangyao first approached his father after losing his mother, he happened to interrupt Jin Zixuan's birthday. Fearing his wife's wrath, Jin Guangshan ordered his son kicked down the stairs. Novel, Chapter 106Novel, Chapter 48 Still, Jin Guangyao steadfastly hoped to join the Lanling Jin Sect and gain his father's approval. Despite Nie Mingjue's recommendation letter during the Sunshot Campaign, Jin Guangshan continued to ignore his son. Novel, Chapter 48 He only accepted Jin Guangyao into the sect once he had won acclaim for his actions as a spy in Nightless City, Novel, Chapter 49 and even then, Jin Guangyao was not given the courtesy name expected for his generation, which should have been Ziyao instead of Guangyao. In Jin Guangyao's own words, as long as Jin Guangshan wished it, "whether it be to betray Sect Leader Wen or protect Xue Yang or remove anyone who disagreed, no matter how foolish it was, how hated I’d be, I’d obey regardlessly." Novel, Chapter 106 He even assassinated his sworn brother Nie Mingjue once Nie Mingjue became a political threat to Jin Guangshan. Novel, Chapter 30 Novel, Chapter 106 One day, Jin Guangyao finally overheard Jin Guangshan explain to a group of prostitutes why he did not redeem Jin Guangyao and Meng Shi – that a literate woman . like Meng Shi was too much trouble. Jin Guangshan summed up his feelings to Jin Guangyao in two words: "Forget it."Novel, Chapter 106Novel, Chapter 118 Realizing that his father would never love him, Jin Guangyao hired old and disfigured prostitutes, to come to his sickly father's bedchambers to "entertain" him. He had Xue Yang tie Jin Guangshan to the bed, as he watched from behind a curtain. He ordered the prostitutes to continue even when his father died. He then killed all of the prostitutes with the exception of Sisi. During his confession, Jin Guangyao demonstrated little regret for killing his father, declaring it a "fitting death." Novel, Chapter 106 Madam Jin Madam Jin seemed to dislike her husband's bastard son, as she seized the opportunity to criticize him harshly during the tense night-hunt on Phoenix Mountain. Novel, Chapter 69 After Jin Zixuan's death, she took her rage over Jin Guangshan's infidelity out on Jin Guangyao, Novel, Chapter 118 leaving lacerations on his head Novel, Chapter 49 and bruises so severe that Xue Yang assumed Nie Mingjue had done it. Novel, Chapter 118 Venerated Triad Nie Mingjue In the past, the two were extremely close. Nie Mingjue took pity on Jin Guangyao and his circumstances, treating him as an apprentice. When others badmouthed Jin Guangyao despite the chores he did, Nie Mingjue would harshly reprimand them for their ingratitude. Eventually, Jin Guanyao was appointed Nie Mingjue's second-in-command due to his formidable intelligence and capabilities. Despite his usefulness, after overhearing Jin Guangyao's wishes to return to the Lanling Jin Sect and obtain his father's approval, Nie Mingjue did not hesitate to send him to his father with a recommendation letter. Novel, Chapter 48 However, his opinion of Jin Guangyao quickly soured when he caught Jin Guangyao murdering his commanding officer for stealing credit for his accomplishments. When Nie Mingjue attempted to convince Jin Guangyao to report to his father about his crimes, though Jin Guangyao expressed fear of execution and even feigned suicide to escape. Novel, Chapter 48 After his escape, Jin Guangyao successfully integrated himself as a spy in Nightless City. He sent Lan Xichen battle details to share with Nie Mingjue. In fact, Nie Mingjue admits that his success against the Qishan Wen Sect was largely owed to those letters. Novel, Chapter 48Novel, Chapter 49 However, once Nie Mingjue and several subordinates were captured and brought before Wen Ruohan, Jin Guangyao taunted Nie Mingjue with his worst memory – his father's death – and even suggested torture. This was revealed to be an act to lower Wen Ruohan's guard, as Jin Guangyao then killed Wen Ruohan to save Nie Mingjue. Still, Nie Mingjue was disgusted that Jin Guangyao had killed his subordinates, and even chased him with his saber Baxia until Lan Xichen intervened. Novel, Chapter 49 After the war, the two became sworn brothers, as Nie Mingjue hoped to discipline Jin Guangyao back to a moral path. With Lan Xichen's guidance, Jin Guangyao learned to play Song of Clarity to miotigate the influence of Nie Mingjue's saber spirit. Unfortunately, Jin Guangyao's loyalty to his father ultimately outweighed his loyalty to his sworn brother. Furious at Jin Guangshan's protection of Xue Yang, Nie Mingjue became increasingly suspicious of Jin Guangyao's role in the matter, a tension which culminated in kicking Jin Guangyao down the stairs of Carp Tower while calling him the "son of a prostitute," a repetition of Jin Guangyao's own worst memory. Novel, Chapter 49 Though Jin Guangyao attempted to make peace in the aftermath of their fight, he also integrated a melody from Collection of Turmoil to slowly poison his sworn brother.Novel, Chapter 104 As a result, Nie Mingjue encountered a qi deviation and died at a young age. Novel, Chapter 49 His unusually strong Fierce Corpse was carved into pieces and scattered, as his vengeful spirit could not rest due to his rage at Jin Guangyao's betrayal.Novel, Chapter 109 Lan Xichen “Lan Xichen! In this life, I’ve lied countless times, killed countless times. Like you said, I killed my father, my brother, my wife, my son, my teacher, my friend—of all the evil in the world, what haven’t I done?!...But I’ve never even thought of harming you!” '' Novel, Chapter 108 Overall, Jin Guangyao's relationship with Lan Xichen appears have been a light in Jin Guangyao's life. Lan Xichen met when Jin Guangyao when he rescued Lan Xichen after he escaped the burning of the Cloud Recesses,Novel, Chapter 108 and they became close friends. Lan Xichen did not hold his roots as a prostitute's son against him. Novel, Chapter 48 In return, Jin Guangyao repaid his kindness many times over, helping him rebuild the Cloud Recesses and using his position as [Sects#Chief Cultivator|Chief Cultivator to support Gusu Lan Sect.Novel, Chapter 108 Until discovering the missing pages from ''Collection of Turmoil, Lan Xichen had complete faith in Jin Guangyao – as he claimed, "it was not that I did not know what you did, but that I believed you had your reasons behind doing them.” Novel, Chapter 105 After Jin Guangyao's confession in the Guanyin Temple, Lan Xichen believed he had come to understand him again. Novel, Chapter 109 When Lan Xichen was tricked into delivering a mortal wound to Jin Guangyao, Jin Guangyao reacted with outrage and despair. He insisted he would never have hurt Lan Xichen and ranted that Lan Xichen thought him unfit to live, just like Nie Mingjue had. As Jin Guangyao lurched away, Lan Xichen attempted to grab him, but Jin Guangyao had already used his blood to free Nie Mingjue's fierce corpse from the coffin it had been sealed in. Novel, Chapter 108 Jin Guangyao used the last of his strength to push Lan Xichen out of the way of Nie Mingjue's corpse, allowing Nie Mingjue to kill him before he bled out from Lan Xichen's wound. Novel, Chapter 108 After Jin Guangyao's death, Lan Xichen went into seclusion, and appeared to be fairing poorly during his appearance at a sect banquet. Novel, Chapter 114 Allies Su She Su She was utterly devoted to Jin Guangyao, due to the fact that Jin Guangyao merely remembered his name and treated him kindly. Novel, Chapter 108 Once Jin Guangyao realized that Nie Mingjue's Demonic Left Arm had been recovered that that Lan Wangji was searching for the remaining body parts, Su She disguised himself as the gravedigger to recover the remaining body parts, though his attempts were ultimately unsuccessful. He also recovered Xue Yang's dying body to retrieve the Stygian Tiger Seal for Jin Guangyao. Novel, Chapter 30 Novel, Chapter 42 Su She joined the Second Siege of the Burial Mounds as Jin Guangyao's accomplice. He purposefully led his sect to play a melody that suppressed the other cutlivators' spiritual powers, leaving them nearly defenseless against the onslaught of fierce corpses. When his plans were revealed by Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji, he fled using a Transportation Talisman, leaving his disciples to face the consequences. Novel, Chapter 80 Su She accompanied Jin Guangyao to the Guanyin Temple, ironically kidnapping Nie Huaisang as a valuable hostage. He ultimately gave his life to protect Jin Guangyao from Nie Mingjue's fierce corpse, causing tears to spring to Jin Guangyao's eyes. Novel, Chapter 108 Xue Yang Jin Guangyao gave Xue Yang his courtesy name, Chengmei. How they met is unknown, but at some point Jin Guangyao recommended Xue Yang as a potential demonic cultivator to his father, and was delighted when Xue Yang actually displayed talent. Jin Guangyao was thus tasked with providing Xue Yang whatever he needed to study demonic cultivation, and watching over his frequently delinquent behavior. Novel, Chapter 118 Xue Yang seemed to have some sort of respect and affection for Jin Guangyao, as he did not allow people to call him the son of a prostitute without severe retaliation. Novel, Chapter 118 Once Jin Guangyao took over as leader of the Lanling Jin Sect, he had Xue Yang severely beaten Novel, Chapter 39 and declared that he had executed him. Novel, Chapter 30 Whether Xue Yang escaped a true attempt on his life, or Jin Guangyao purposefully released him, is unknown. Enemies Wei Wuxian “At best, you’re the untamed hero; at worst, you offend people wherever you go. Unless all those whom you’ve offended lived their lives safely, as soon as something happened to them or someone did something to them, the first person they suspect would be you and the first person they seek revenge on would also you. And this is something you have no control over.” Novel, Chapter 104 Despite their respective roles as antagonist and protagonist, Jin Guangyao and Wei Wuxian can be understood as foils of each other. Both came from low origins – Wei Wuxian as the son of a servant, Jin Guangyao as the son of a prostitute – yet both received very different treatment in life. Jin Guangyao was ignored and abused, while Wei Wuxian enjoyed relative freedom as the eldest disciple of Jiang Fengmian in the Yunmeng Jiang Sect. Wei Wuxian initially had a positive impression of Jin Guangyao, declaring that he was vastly superior to his brother Jin Zixuan. Novel, Chapter 71 Even when they began to suspect that he had killed Nie Mingjue and scattered his body, Wei Wuxian claimed he did not think poorly of Jin Guangyao. Novel, Chapter 46 Jin Guangyao knew of his father's designs on the Stygian Tiger Seal, and strongly implied that he helped arrange Wen Ning's attack during his surrender at Carp Tower. When Wei Wuxian confronted him in the temple, Jin Guangyao remarked that even if Wei Wuxian was not an unwitting pawn and scapegoat in his schemes, he was still so hated that sooner or later someone would have had a siege against him. Novel, Chapter 104 Wei Wuxian, for his part, still displayed empathy for Jin Guangyao, as he realized that the statue in the temple was for Meng Shi, Novel, Chapter 110 not Jin Guangyao's vanity, and that Jin Guangyao spared Sisi because she had once saved him and his mother. Novel, Chapter 111 At the end of the novel, he recognized that Jin Guangyao had replaced him as society's scapegoat. Novel, Chapter 113 Jiang Cheng Jiang Cheng held a frank view of Jin Guangyao's status as a prostitute's son, stating no matter how great his accomplishments, his status would still be a reflection upon him. Novel, Chapter 71 The two both cooperated in raising Jin Ling, and Jin Guangyao attempted to pacify Jiang Cheng's harsh discipline of his nephew.Novel, Chapter 47 Jiang Cheng was infuriated once Jin Guangyao's crimes were revealed, and his fury only intensified when he discovered that Jin Guangyao had orchestrated the events that led Wei Wuxian and Wen Ning to accidentally murder Jin Zixuan, setting off the cascade of events that led to Jiang Yanli's death and Jin Ling's orphanage. He then mocked Jin Guangyao's status as a prostitute's son. In retaliation, Jin Guangyao reminds Jiang Cheng that he was also responsible for Wei Wuxian's downfall. Novel, Chapter 104 Lan Wangji Lan Wangji trusted Wei Wuxian's word over the word of Jin Guangyao, despite the fact that Jin Guangyao was his brother's closest friend. Novel, Chapter 63 After Jin Guangyao's death, he declared his intent to comfort Lan Xichen by revealing the reason behind Jin Guangyao's sparing of Sisi. Novel, Chapter 111 Nie Huaisang Nie Huaisang was initially affectionate towards Jin Guangyao, enjoying the fans and art Jin Guangyao brought him. Jin Guangyao seemed to care for him, too, as he encouraged Nie Mingjue to appreciate his little brother's talents in the arts, and held Nie Huaisang back once Nie Mingjue burned his things to prevent the frantic Nie Huaisang from burning himself. Novel, Chapter 49 Once his brother died, Nie Huaisang often relied on Jin Guangyao and Lan Xichen's assistance. Novel, Chapter 21 However, once he realized his brother's body had been scattered, his investigations led him to discover that Jin Guangyao was actually the culprit. From there, he developed an elaborate and intricate plan to expose all of Jin Guangyao's misdeeds. Novel, Chapter 109 In the end, when it seemed that Jin Guangyao would survive the Guanyin Temple, Nie Huaisang tricked Lan Xichen into mortally wounding him. Jin Guangyao expressed shock that Nie Huaisang waS his undoing, and mockingly apologized for not noticing his true intelligence. Novel, Chapter 108 Others Sisi Sisi was a prostitute who worked in the same brothel as Meng Shi. She was a good friend of Meng Shi's, protecting her and her son from insults and humiliation. At one point, she even engaged in a brutal fight with a fellow prostitute, Anxin, who had repeatedly mocked Meng Yao and Meng Shi. Novel, Chapter 105 By coincidence, she was also one of the prostitutes that participated in the sexual assault that killed Jin Guangshan. Though she could identify him as the culprit, Jin Guangyao allowed her to live – albeit locked away – because of the kindness she showed him in the past. Novel, Chapter 111 References